Benders vs Demigods
by Glee Club at Hogwarts
Summary: Written in Percy's point of view. Some strange kids show up at Camp Half Blood. They have stronger connections with their godly side then most although they've had no training. When people stop waking up regularly, a quest must be completed by the most unlikely team ever assembled.
1. Prolouge

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and Percy Jackson Crossover**

Aang showed Chiron, Annabeth and I one more time. He channeled his energy and let it be released through his hands as he spun the air in a giant circle creating a whirlwind. It rustled the trees and vines that were right outside the Big House. Chiron looked on curiously.

I already knew he was a son of Zeus. How could he not be? His control of the air in the sky was amazing!

"How many long lost brothers can Thalia have?" I whispered.

Annabeth shrugged, but she wasn't really listening to me. She was watching the young boy in front of him with admiration. At Aang's age, she never could've had that much control. He had so much elegance about him. It was impossible.

Aang was only one of the kids who'd just arrived. The weirdest group of kids came in this morning. Aang and a few of his friends all have distinct powers, but I don't know what gods go to some of them.

There's Sokka and Katara. Sokka's sense of humor was, no matter how ridiculous, absolutely hilarious. He was my favorite of the new arrivals. His sister, Katara had amazing skills with water. I knew she had to be a daughter of Poseidon. There's no other possibility. She was (Annabeth would kill me if I said this out loud…) kind of beautiful… her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, and her eyes- WOAH PERCY! I cleared my throat in my head.

Any ways; then there was Toph. She could move rocks and earth like nothing I'd seen before. She made mountains, tents, and sculptures of me and Annabeth. She was cool. But there was only one problem. Two, actually. One, we didn't get along very well. Like, at all. She really liked to yell at people, which I'm not so fond of. And I didn't like her way of dealing with problems. She had to face things "head-on", and couldn't look at it from other angles. I could tell Annabeth liked that though. She was always looking for something stable, that wouldn't move. Now she'd found a buddy. Yay. Problem two, we had no idea who her Olympian parent was… Another yay. As you can tell, we were tight from the beginning.

And then…there was Zuko. I knew he had been through some rough times. You could see it in his face. He had a scar on the left side of his face; right over his eye. But that wasn't the only thing that had scarred him. I could tell he hadn't always been good. And to change, it had taken quite the effort. Hades was the first god I'd thought of, but then I thought of Ares. Then, there were three more that popped into my mind. What about Apollo, or Hephaestus, or even Hestia, though I couldn't see him just being the sit at home and calmly enjoy the atmosphere. That seemed like an Aang thing… He'd stumped me… by a lot.

The final two, were the girlfriends of Sokka and Zuko.

Sokka's girlfriend was Suki. She was a "Kyoshi Warrior". Ooh! No, but seriously, she knew her stuff. Her fan fighting was amazing. That's it. She said she was just here to see Sokka get claimed, and she wasn't staying because she'd already found her place. She wasn't gonna stay. But she said her group would come by to teach their style of fighting.

Zuko's girlfriend, on the other hand was kind of a buzz-kill. She has this low droning voice that just took so much effort for me to listen and pay attention to. My ADHD didn't help at all. She only really talked to Zuko and Suki, with whom she got along particularly well with.

Yep. So, that is what we got. Yay.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Percy's POV**_

**Based after PJ: Last Olympian and after ATLA: Sozin's Comet Part 4**

**Please review, and add story to your favorites! I really want to hear what you have to say.**

Aang walked around the camp with Toph and Katara for a while. I kind of got the feeling Aang and Katara were together, but they weren't as serious as Zuko and Mai, or Sokka and Suki.

Instead of going along and playing tour guide, I stayed with Annabeth. Sokka, Mai, Zuko, and Suki went to the Big House to talk with Chiron. I watched them walk up the hill, really trying to figure out who their Olympian parents were.

"Do you have any idea?" Annabeth looked at me helplessly.

"A couple about a couple," I said. "But about the others, I have no idea."

"Who've you gotten figured out so far?" She asked, lacing her fingers in mine. My cheeks burned, but I managed to answer her in a casual tone.

"Well," I said as I started to walk towards the lake. "I think it's safe to say that Sokka and Katara are Poseidon's children."

"How's that gonna work out for you?"She asked, looking into my eyes.

"It's gonna be fine," I shrugged. "I mean, I've already shared my cabin with Tyson before."

"And now you have a brother around your age," She pointed out. "That's cool, you guys can do something waterish all the time. And you have a little sister."

"She's not that little," I defended quickly. That was stupid. I don't even know her. Besides, she's only a little sister to me; nothing more. She never will be, I mean, she can't, right?

"Fine," Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. She smiled slightly. "_Younger_ sister."

I was about to point out that she wasn't that young either, but decided this wasn't a fight I wanted to pick with my girlfriend.

"I suppose you already know that Aang is Zeus's son," She changed the topic.

"Could he be anyone else's son?" I asked.

"Well," She looked out over the lake. Her blonde hair blew softly in the wind. I had to take in the moment and, once again, marvel at how beautiful she was. Her grey eyes stood out to me more than anything else in the whole world. She always-

"You okay, Seaweed Brain?" She joked, smiling. I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and back in the real world. "Lost in thought, are we?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I cleared my throat. Truth is, I was always lost in thought when I was with her. She was just so much to think about. And not in a creepy way, but there were so many ways she looked at situations, she was always coming up with new things, she loved-

"What are the chances Zuko is a son of…"She trailed off, but I wasn't really listening. "Hey, uh…Percy? You listening to-" She started to say, but I swooped in to kiss her instead.

In case I haven't gone over this before, Annabeth is a good kisser. She was the one to kiss me the first time. I just thought I needed to say that.

Annabeth pulled away, smiling. "Come on," She said, taking my hand. She lead me down to the end of the dock, and we sat there together, with our feet in the water. My favorite part of camp, besides Annabeth, was the lake. Since I am a son of Poseidon, I have a strange connection with water that most teenagers don't have.

We sat there, in silence, her head on my shoulder, our hands intertwined, for a few minutes.

"I'm so glad you're here," She whispered. She tilted her head, ever so slightly, and kissed me. The hair stood up on the back of my neck. I laughed in my head, at myself. I can't even have a normal kiss, without something happening to me. I think it's unfair, but that's how my life works. Happy me.

"You too," I managed in between kisses. I awkwardly put my hands around her waist. Since we were sitting, it wasn't very spectacular. But, I was with Annabeth, and she was happy, and that's what mattered to me most.

I put my forehead on hers and our noses were touching. We smiled at each other. I started laughing for no reason, and she laughed too. It was kind of crazy. I mean, we'd known each other since we were twelve. And now she was my girlfriend, four years later. It was sometimes weird to me, but it was just too easy to be with her, it couldn't be that weird when we were together.

"I love you," She whispered. She'd said this once before, and that was a good shock. It was a good thing to hear. It was comforting.

"I love you too," I whispered. I kissed her again.

I could wait til tomorrow to check on the newcomers…


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

**Thank you so much to EVERYONE who's been reading, and a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Please tell me what you think. I really want to know how you guys want this story to go. I'm making this story, half by you guys, so please submit some ideas if you have any, or if you don't have any, answer these questions. **

**Questions: Should Suki stay at camp a little longer? Who should be the second to fight?**

Annabeth and I walked to dinner together that night. She held my hand, like always, but something was different. I hated saying that. I didn't even know why I thought things were going to change. I didn't want to strain our relationship. At all. But, I had a feeling some things were going to change after those new campers showed up. New campers showed up here all of the time. But, no, not like them. They were different; and I couldn't put my finger on why. That just made me even more upset.

As we were walking into the Pavilion, I saw Zuko and Mai. They were sitting on a rock just outside of the pavilion. They looked like they were arguing.

"I'll be back in a second," I said to Annabeth before I walked over to them.

"What do you want?" asked Mai, in a surprisingly low voice. I could already tell she was bored and didn't want to be here. I couldn't imagine why, because camp is the best place on Earth, at least for me. It got me wondering where she'd come from, and how she'd gotten like this. It could just be me, but it didn't seem…normal?

"Nothing," I said, turning around. "I'll just-"

But Zuko interrupted me, saying, "Don't get weirded-out by Mai. I know she does that sometimes."

"Thanks Zuko," She said, looking down and standing up, about to leave. "That makes me feel great."

"Listen," I said quickly. "Maybe I'll just talk to you later?"

He nodded, standing up. I started walking towards Annabeth again, Zuko leading Mai in behind us.

I went inside the pavilion and waved to Annabeth as she walked over to sit by her brother, Malcolm. I sat at my lonely, yet homey table, alone. As always, I ordered dinner, scraped my offerings, stared at the table, ate a little bit, stared at the window, ate a little bit, smiled as I thought about Annabeth, and ate a little more…

Some would call it a lonely existence, but I like the time to think. I mean, with all of the training, you don't get lots of time alone to think. So, it's kind of nice to just be able to relax and take a breath. It's also nice to have people not always talking to you. Weird as it may sound, I'm kind of a quiet person. Okay, really only sometimes… But I do like time to think and relax and breathe. Alright, I'll stop boring you with my boring dinner and get on with the rest of my night.

So, after I'd finished dinner, I cleared my place only to find a fight already engaged outside. Annabeth and Katara were enraged in a full on water vs. knife war. I pushed through the crowd which included Mr. D, who was sitting back in his stupid Hawaiian shirt and did nothing. I rolled my eyes as I pushed passed him to get to the two of them.

First, I felt a tug in my gut (I know, it sounds weird, but it works for me, okay?) and controlled Katara's water. I sent it flying through the air and into the fountain. Katara spun around at me with the most terrifying expression I'd ever seen a girl pull off. Okay, Athena was probably scarier, but still! I gave them both a look. Annabeth glared at both me and Katara, but still put her knife away.

"Okay," I said. "What is this about?"

"Aang showed up with me, right?" Katara took no time at all to answer me.

"Uh…" I kinda panicked. How could I say no? I mean, he had, right? So… My other option was to say yes, but then that would be siding with Katara. And I didn't want that. I didn't even know what this whole fight was about. I didn't want to be involved. Too late.

I looked at Annabeth. She had crossed her arms and one eyebrow raised. Her gray eyes were piercing. I quickly turned to Katara. Her wide eyes were narrow and expectant. Her mouth was quirked a little bit, daring me to disagree. I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm not getting involved," I yelled. Of course, I didn't stay completely neutral. I went over and stood by Annabeth. I found her hand and squeezed her hand gently, letting her know I was there. She pulled her hand away, not looking at me. She walked towards Katara. I didn't follow her. It wasn't my place. She'd chosen this battle, and when Annabeth chooses something, it's not a good idea to try to change it.

"He showed up with you," Annabeth seethed. "You had your chance to train him. And if you did a good job, we won't have much to straighten out, will we?"

"He beat the fire lord!" Katara screamed. "I trained him for that. We've been with him since the beginning! You have no idea how Aang needs to be trained! You don't know him!"

"I don't care!" My girlfriend argued with my (potential) sister. "Here, everyone gets training! We're warriors! We fight just dandy, too! Aang would benefit from learning our ways!"

"Learning your ways?" Katara retorted.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "In case you've cared to notice, we've defeated the evil forces of Olympus, and are still here to tell the tale."

"Just because you're living," She yelled. "Doesn't mean that you're fighting was that spectacular. It just means you got lucky."

I knew she'd crossed the line there. I didn't even have to be facing Annabeth to know what face she had on. I didn't think that now was the right time for us to pick fights with the new comers, so I stepped forward.

"Wow," I said. "This has been a very full day. Why don't we just take a break, and come at it tomorrow, eh?"

"What's going on?" Aang had finally showed up. He quietly walked towards the group in a straight posture. The weirdest thing about him, was how grown-up he was. I mean, technically, he's 112, but it's easier on my mind if I just say he's 12.

"She wants to train you," Katara said, tightly.

Aang smiled. He looked at Katara for more information. She was just glaring at Annabeth. Annabeth held her eyes intensely.

"I can't wait!" Aang said, smiling.

"What?" Katara screamed.

"I'm excited!" Aang said. "I can finally learn some new tactics. Hopefully I can learn from everyone here. It seems like-"

Katara gave Aang a look and he cut off his sentence at that.

I looked around. No one was saying anything. I walked next to Annabeth and held her hand. She looked at me. Her head was tilted, like it always is when she's annoyed. Her grey eyes were slightly narrowed, like they always were when she wanted to deal with something by herself. I shook my head and lead her through the crowd of people. Once we were outside the ring, she started to fight harder. She kept hers eyes locked on mine the whole time, but kept tugging back towards the circle. Finally I just picked her up and kissed her. She stopped fighting. Enough said.

Annabeth is a _very_ forgiving soul, so you'll take no surprise when we had a small argument that night as we fought with swords. Okay, in case you haven't been around for previous adventures, you'll know that this…is totally normal.

"You shouldn't have just let her win." Annabeth jabbed to the upper right. I blocked her knife easily. (Don't tell her I said this, but her fights are weaker when she's mad at Grover, Chiron, or yours truly.) I swung back, aiming for her left foot and narrowly missed as she jumped over it.

"She didn't win," I smiled, trying to laugh it off. "You're always the winner to me." I said tossing Riptide aside, knowing it'd be in my pocket if she tried to swing my head off. I closed my eyes and felt a small tug on my shirt. I opened my eyes to see her just roll her eyes but tuck her knife away. She smiled and laughed when she looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," She smiled innocently. "You forgot to button your shirt." I looked down and she had completely cut my buttons off their strings without ripping the cloth at all. I had to admire her knifing skills. I knew I kinda deserved it. She wouldn't have let it go without her doing something like this.

"Nicely done," I said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh.

Around nine, we finished training. I walked her up to her cabin. I kissed her goodnight and watched her disappear inside. I walked to my cabin in a daze. How many guys have girlfriends who:

Cut their clothes apart (how can you not laugh when that happens?)

Have sword fights everyday as part of a usual day (yawn…)

Aren't allowed to have dinner with you (not so great)

and

Can only breathe underwater when you're with them (yeah…I'm pretty great…)

I could only smile as I drifted asleep still in my clothes on top of my covers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

**Please REVIEW!**

I woke up to sunlight pouring into my cabin. I opened and closed my eyes several times before I realized where I was. I was at camp. Not at home. I kinda missed waking up in my room. My mom always does fun stuff with it while I was at camp. Last summer, the summer of the war against Kronos, she painted it sea blue so I could keep the water with me all the time.

I crawled out of bed. I changed into some tan shorts and then went to unbutton my shirt before I remembered that Annabeth had chopped them off the night before. I smiled as I pulled it off and stuck on a new, clean shirt (with buttons still intact).

I stepped out into the bright light of the June sun. I looked around. Everything seemed normal. The sun was beating down like always, and I saw that lots of campers were already in the sword arena. How long did I sleep in? Did I miss breakfast?

I ran out to talk to Thalia and the rest of the Hunters who were here too. Woah! When did they get here? What was going on?

"Thalia!" I yelled. "What's happened?"

She turned around. I could tell she'd been crying all morning. "Percy…"

Lord Zeus, I hate it when she says my name like that.

"Where's Aang?" He was the first thing I thought of.

"He's in the infirmiry," She wiped a tear from her eye. "Percy, it's Annabeth."

"What?" Oh. My. Gods. "Where is she? What happened?"

Ditch Aang, this was the worst moment of my life. Thalia wasn't answering. I couldn't tell what was going to happen next. Annabeth was somewhere. I didn't even know what had happened. I had no idea what was going on.

I looked at the big clock at the Big House and it read 3:00. In the afternoon? Why hadn't someone wakened me?

"Percy, I need you to shut up for about half an hour while I explain," Thalia said, sharply.

"Okay," I whispered, because it was all I could manage.

"This morning, a lot of the campers weren't up for breakfast which upset Chiron," She sighed. "He sent campers to get them to the hall, but they wouldn't wake up. Annabeth was one of the campers. There were 17 of them, Percy. They tried everything. Cold water, loud noises, hypnosis, medicine, and finally they had to give up. Once we realized how many there were, we couldn't take them all to the infirmary.

"We had no idea what to do, Percy! Thank goodness you're awake, though!"

"Me?" I asked, perplexed.

"You were one of the seventeen," Thalia shifted nervously.

"There's something else you're not telling me."

"The only people who have this…_spell_ on them, are the people who talked to you yesterday. Umm… a few people think, um…"

"For Poseidon's sake Thalia, tell me already."

She exhaled deeply, putting her fingers on her temples. "Some of them think you did something to them."

"And myself?"

"I doubt it was you, so I don't listen to what they're saying," She said. "So, the ones that are asleep are still in their cabins. You have to go talk to Chiron."

"Okay," I told her. I walked towards the Big House, but had no intentions of actually going there.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took forever to update! The holidays and the school year have been busy! Thanks for being patient and coming back to read! **

**Please review if you get the chance. I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

I was walking up towards the Big House, but as soon as Thalia was out of view, I turned a sharp left. I sprinted towards the infirmary. There was a chance Annabeth was in there. Foolish me, I'd forgotten to ask where she was.

I burst through the doors to the tent. The smell was horrible. It smelled like a hospital. I hate those places. Do not ever make me go into one of those. Ever.

I walked down the hallway and looked at the beds. Cat Indigo, Chloe Hunter, Opal Young, Greg Dunlop, Jake Cobb, Rosie Lucie, Teddy Lopez, Georgie Paul, and Farie Rhodes were the only people I saw. I recognized all of them. Well, duh. I talked to them all yesterday.

I looked at Greg again. The way he was sleeping was weird. He was almost tense. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. His hands were balled up in fists. His mouth was stretched taut, but it was closed. His eyes were looked as if they were forced to stay shut. Almost like he wanted them to be open. It was really freaky.

I looked over at Georgie. Her expression was different. She was relaxed and smiling. It wasn't exactly natural, but it wasn't disturbing.

"That's how you looked before you woke up." A familiar voice said behind me.

"The fact that you were watching me sleep kinda freaks me out," I told Nico. "Just sayin'."

"Not my choice," He shrugged. He was almost as tall as me now. "Anyways, good to see at least you're awake."

"So… can you explain exactly what happened?"

"Well, Chiron got mad that people ditched breakfast, so he sent us to find the missing people. I went to find you because I pretty much hate everybody else. Okay, Annabeth is chill too. Anyways, I found you. You looked pretty angry. You looked kinda like Greg. I got… um, scared. I went to find Chiron. I told him about what I saw, and he looked really concerned and then told me you weren't the only camper like that."

He took a deep breath. "I was looking after a couple other campers for about two hours, and then I came back to check on you. You were more relaxed. And within an hour of me seeing you the second time, you talked to Thalia."

I blinked. This didn't make any sense. I didn't remember what happened. All I could think now was _What the heck is going on?_

"Thanks," I told Nico. I walked out of the infirmary. I charged towards the Athena cabin. Chiron had to wait.

I practically knocked down the door trying to get to Annabeth.

There were a couple of people around her, but they all backed away when they saw me. A few of them left. I hoped it wasn't because of me, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

I took over the washcloth from Katie Gardener. I dabbed her forehead a few times. I felt my nose tingle and get warm. Then came the tear sting in my eyes.

"She's with you now. Maybe that will help." Katie hugged me, and then left with rest of the people who were here.

I finally got the chance to look at her. She was more relaxed. She had a wide smile across her face, as if she was enjoying being kept from reality. Did she know that I was kneeling at her bedside, dying inside?

Does she know she is tearing my heart away from me every second she doesn't respond? Does she know it's killing me to know that she's happy while I sit here waiting for her? Does it even occur to her that I am here, and she's smiling at the thought of never being able to see me?

Her eyes flickered, and her smile vanished. Her left side of her face turned red in the shape of a hand.

"Annabeth?" I whispered hoarsely. Was she just slapped in her dream?

"Shut up Percy!" She screamed. Her eyes were still closed and her body was limp.

I ran to the door and flung it open. I called out to all the campers who were out there to get in the cabin. They came running.

I quickly explained what had happened, and then I led them in.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She was yelling. She was still not moving. Now she was smiling again. "You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!"

"Holy Zeus!" Katie yelled. "Percy, get out of here! You shouldn't hear this."

"What the Styx are you talking about?" I yelled.

"You did the same thing before you woke up," She said quickly. "It was horrible. Get out. You don't want to hear this. Trust me."

She then shoved me out the cabin and locked the door. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that.

I sighed and plopped down on the ground to wait.


	6. Chapter 5

**So, it truly has been 3 days shy of a year since I've written, so here you are. Thank you to all of you who've come back to read this and are still faithful readers! Thank you so much! :)**

I must've sat outside for 15 minutes before anyone came to talk to me. It was Annabeth.

"What's going on?" She said, closing the door behind her. She looked fine, but the hand mark was still there.

"Who knows, but thank the gods you're awake," I said. After that, I explained everything that I knew. I could tell she was very disturbed.

"You don't think I could be Aang?" She asked, hesitating a bit before she said his name.

"I think they told me he was in the infirmary, but I didn't see him when I went up there earlier." The whole thing was confusing. Now that Annabeth was up and I could see and talk to her, it was time to talk to Chiron.

We held hands walking up the hill. A couple people came up and told us how relieved they were about us being awake and okay. That just made it worse because I didn't feel like anything bad had happened to me, but I felt like I'd come so close to losing Annabeth.

When we got to the Big House, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Cat, Greg, and Rosie were all sitting around the Rec Room with Chiron.

"Good, you two are here," Katara said angrily. "Now you can tell us what kind of sick games you are playing here."

"We don't play games," I said defensively. "We train. Hard. Not play in water."

"There is no way we're related," She shot back.

"Good," I retorted. "I don't want to be related to you."

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled. "We have to figure out how to handle this…diplomatically."

"What is a quest?" Aang asked quietly. "I'm kind of intrigued. Are they fun?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "When are you people going to realize that not everything about being special is _fun_. Believe it or not, there is some amount of life or death danger in our lives."

"They know," Zuko spoke up for the first time. "Trust me, they've been through their fair share of life or death fights, so shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do," Annabeth said through her teeth.

"Calm down!" Chiron yelled again. "There will be a quest. I think Aang is the one who needs to see the Oracle, this time." He looked down at Aang who looked very confused.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"This is why we can't send newbies on quests!" Annabeth exclaimed. "He doesn't even know what the Oracle is!"

"You, Luke and Thalia survived for quite a while," Chiron pointed out.

"Who's Luke?" Aang asked. "I met Thalia, right?"

"Aang," I warned. "I would shut up right about now." He nodded and looked down. "Guys, I think any camper or non-camper-"

"So, anybody," Katara interrupted to correct me.

"Yes," I said, trying not to sound annoyed. "-should have a chance to prove themselves in the real world." I looked to Annabeth for support and she nodded.

"Aang," Chiron said. "I'm going to send you to the little house in the middle of the pond. That's where the Oracle now…lives?" He looked to us for a better word. We all shrugged. "She will tell you what you need to know."

Aang looked quite frightened, but he got up. He looked to Katara and Zuko, and they started to get up. I don't think they understood that Aang was to go alone.

Chiron cleared his throat and the three of them looked to him.

"We will hear what you've learned when you get back," He said, looking at Katara and Zuko. They looked unhappy to have to stay back. No, they looked mad at us for telling them what to do.

Aang looked to Katara and she nodded unhappily. He turned and walked out the door. Annabeth and I went to the window and watched him walk across the dock to the little house in the middle of the pond. After he stood there for a little over a minute, he disappeared inside.

Green shone through the windows and we heard a scream. We watched to make sure he was okay, and then started to laugh. Everyone gets scared the first time.

I'd forgotten until now who the Oracle was. Rachel. A lump formed in my throat. I didn't want to rehash any of the previous drama with two girls and a hero (pst! The hero's me!) but then I dismissed that thought. Aang and Katara were a lot closer than me and Annabeth were when Rachel happened.

But still, Katara got jealous and angry pretty fast…


End file.
